minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nether Beast
Prolo gue Hello, my names Victor Hezruman. I am a big fan of Minecraft and Fnaf, i actually spend my whole time in these wonderful games. Until, my interest in Minecraft had lessen, because of this weird and creepy experience of mine. Okay, so i'll tell you the whole story. The Delicious Pasta It was Saturday, 9:30 pm. My parents and my two siblings went out just to bond with each other. However, they assigned me to guard the house and I was all alone. I just played Minecraft and watched videos of Markiplier about him surviving nights in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. I was in the middle of laughing about Markiplier's reaction about how Mangle scared him to death, when i heard my computer turning on. I was horrified because I remembered that I shut it off before I started to watch Markiplier videos on my phone. That's why I checked my computer and put my phone besides the computer. After that, I almost forgot about Minecraft! I excitedly clicked the Minecraft icon and went cheering like there's no tomorrow. Then, I clicked single player mode and all of my worlds were deleted. I was very disappointed that I left my computer open (I always close my computer after using it) and went to sleep in my bed. Then that's when i saw Golden Freddy in my dream. He was holding a piece of rock. He dropped the rock into the cauldron with the gold water. Then, the rock floated in the cauldron. The rock became golden as well. Golden Freddy seemed to love the golden rock, because he was hugging it and he was treating it as his real friend. I didn't know what to do. Golden Freddy also gave me a hug. He kneeled down to me and told me something i didn't understand: "He was the responsible of all of this. He was!" "Who?" I asked him. " I won't let him do that to your family, that's why i am telling you all about these." "Who!" I asked him in a nervous manner. "He, I don't know. He erased all of my friends and memories. He is pure evil! Very Pure Evil!" Golden Freddy seemed to be crying in grief and sadness. "Victor, wake up. Leave me! Just leave me!" Golden Freddy ordered me to wake up. Then I realized that I was asleep, so I woke up and felt bad about my dream. I ignored my sad dream and went into my computer. That's when, i created a new world named "Golden Freddy". I spawned inside a mineshaft. Torches were placed naturally, so i grabbed some torches from the mineshaft use it as my light source. Then, I heard a nether portal sound. It was weird because I haven't even created any nether portals in my world. And it was survival! I looked around the caves for the portal. Then, I finally found it besides the ravine. I went into the portal to check what was happening in the nether. Then, when I spawned in the nether, no mobs were there. All I could hear was the sound of fire. Then, I was magically transported into some kind of, nether graveyard. WTF! There's no such thing as nether graveyard! My minecraft version is 1.8 and there's still no nether graveyard. Then I heard a low bellowing sound. I turned my player's vision into his behind, then I saw a mob the size of a ghast. Instead, its skin was colored red and it had a body. Its legs were like the arachnids, and its eyes and mouth formed the shape of letter O. It chased me. I sprinted my player and I think I overran it. I cheered in victory when i found a nether portal at the end of the nether graveyard. I told the beast (Using my real life voice, not the minecraft chat) "Fuck you redmeat shit!" Then, it did something that makes my hand shake and my blood cold. It looked at me, then it responded it in the minecraft chat "I'm not done with you. You're the redmeat, not me." What....the...fuck... How did he hear that? My brothers aren't in my home and i got no friends to play minecraft in my neighbourhood. But, how could this beast have heard me? So, my world Golden Freddy was corrupted and I created a new one Named "Jairo's World" Jairo is the name of my character in Minecraft. Everything seemed normal until, one player joined my game, wait...It was single player! How could it join me like that? That's when I checked the player list, then a player with the weird named "000101110001010010" appeared in my player's text. Golden Freddy was behind my player's back. The weird thing was, the model of golden Freddy was Gmod. And i am playing Minecraft, but how could Gmod and minecraft combine together (You can do Minecraft in Gmod, but not Gmod in Minecraft. That's just weird) Golden Freddy spoke to me with Text box. He said "See, he is here. But i won't ever let him hurt you, my friend." He told me that. What the fuck, he just told me that in the dream. This is very hard to explain. Golden Freddy left my server, then i heard a breathing behind me (Real life) Then i saw, Golden Freddy, holding my chair, he told me to help him defeat the Thing that wanted to torment and kill my family. "Victor, believe in your strengths. BELIEVE!" Golden Freddy's phrases makes me confident about myself. "I wouldn't ever lose you again!" "Who, are you? Why are you treating me so kindly?" I asked Golden Freddy. "There is no time. We have to defeat the thing or what i called "The Nether Beast" before it hurts your families and love ones." "Tha....Thank you.....Golden......" "papa" Golden Freddy interrupted my words with "papa", who even he is? Was he my long dead grandfather? "Goldie, why did you just said...Papa?" I asked him with deep curiosity. "I was your Grandfather, who died of Heart attack. Then, after your families mourned about my death, something had grabbed my soul and pulled inside the game i was today, The Fnaf. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy were my best friends, until that nether beast took their lives." Golden Freddy or Grandpa explained me the whole thing. "Grandpa, I wouldn't let you down!" I hugged him then he hugged me. We both hold our hands and he told me to repeat the words he would say. "Kaisu Kaonlo Maurno Punyata!" Then we went inside the computer. I lost my consciousness and i woke up to find in the cage. "Your finally awake, WORM!" The Nether Beast i saw before, was talking to me and i came face to face with him in real life. "Leave him alone!" Golden Freddy was seemed trapped in some kind of spheroid magic. Then, he used his powerful magic to destroy the spheroid magic. Then, he punched the nether beast in the face. "Go Grandpa!" I cheered for him. Then after Golden Freddy threw magic to my cage, the cage opened and I helped grandpa fight the nether beast. "Another fool, who thinks he's powerful. Your just a pathetic mortal!" The Nether Beast seemed annoyed of the fight. That's when, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Pac Man, Sonic, Mario and Megaman joined the battle. All of them teamed up together to take down the nether beast. The beast died and the dimension I was going to go to exploded in minutes. Then I woke up in my bed and thought it was just a dream. Then i went into my computer and a picture of a game character and Golden Freddy appeared with the text "Thank you for helping us. God Bless You." Category:Creepypasta Category:Nether Category:Supernatural Category:Long Pastas Category:Classics Category:Picture